¿Pero por qué no a ella?
by kid22
Summary: Mi primer fic, en el que se demuestra que Cocodrilo no es tan malo. ¡Él también tiene su corazoncito y sus inquietudes! Espero que os guste.


"**¿PERO POR QUÉ NO A ELLA?", BY KID22**

Allí estaba ella. Recostada sobre el sillón de piel, con las piernas elegantemente cruzadas; inmersa en la lectura de algún aburrido y complicado libro sobre Historia o Arqueología, de aquellos que a él no le interesaban. Sin embargo sus enigmáticos y bellos ojos oscuros siempre le prestaban más atención a aquellas palabras inmóviles que a las que surgían de su boca. Ahora esbozaba una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa y jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo negro y liso que siempre olía a flores, dejándole absorto cuando pasaba por su lado; al igual que su sensual figura, que en aquellos momentos quedaba tapada por su largo abrigo blanco.

Él le había dado todo lo que deseaba: libros, ropas, lujo y poder de decisión; además de concederle todo tipo de caprichos con el único fin de recibir a cambio ni que sólo fuese una sonrisa o al menos unas pocas palabras de agradecimiento, en muchas ocasiones llenas de cinismo o sarcasmo. Cuando la conoció lo único que le interesó de ella fue su habilidad para leer lenguas antiguas, además de su inteligencia y capacidad de mando; pero poco a poco notó que cada vez le gustaba más estar a su lado y oír su voz, aunque sólo le dijese palabras carentes de sentimiento. Gracias a su dinero y a su poder podía comprar fácilmente a muchas mujeres; mujeres que sólo se interesaban en el lujo o el oro que él podía ofrecerles. Pero ella era distinta: nada parecía interesarle, salvo aquellos libros.

Se miró al espejo, peinándose mejor el pelo hacia atrás y ensayando su sonrisa. ¿Por qué aquella mujer no le hacía caso? Ciertamente él no era demasiado atractivo, pero tenía buen porte y un aspecto impecable; además de unos refinados modales (excepto cuando hablaba con alguno de sus ineptos subordinados), e incluso se consideraba muy inteligente y sofisticado. ¿Tal vez sería por la cicatriz que le recorría la cara? Pensó que podría ser, pero en un mundo tan duro como aquél, muchos hombres quedaban marcados de por vida, por lo que ese tipo de marcas eran algo bastante frecuente. No debía ser eso: aquella mujer no se dejaría impresionar por una estupidez así, y hasta podía ser que la cicatriz le diese un aire interesante. ¿Era el garfio, quizás? Reconocía que era bastante incómodo, e incluso le costó acostumbrarse cuando se lo puso, pero él no tenía la culpa de que a un cocodrilo le hubiese dado por arrancarle la mano hacía años. Podía ser que el garfio le pareciese incómodo para los momentos de intimidad (de hecho en más de una ocasión tuvo problemas con él en ese aspecto, ya que no solía fijarse demasiado en lo que hacía con su brazo izquierdo); pero sabía que aquella no era una mujer tan superficial. ¿Podía ser por su costumbre de vestir siempre con un aparatoso abrigo de visón, incluso estando en el desierto? No pensaba que fuese por algo tan nimio como aquello, más aún cuando ella siempre llevaba modelitos de escándalo; y en concreto aquél sombrero blanco de cowgirl que le daba un aire tan provocativo, y él nunca le había dicho nada. Además, él era alguien famoso, demonios; era lo que solía llamarse alguien "cool", y podía vestir como le diese la gana. ¿Qué importaba aquél abrigo si a él le gustaba y no le daba calor? Si alguien tenía algún problema con ello no tenía ningún inconveniente en atravesarle con el garfio, deshidratarle o estamparle una tormenta de arena en la cara. Pero no: ella era diferente; no se fijaba en esas cosas.

Salió de su habitación y se acercó lentamente hasta el sillón. Ella seguía donde estaba, leyendo atentamente con una imborrable e inocente sonrisa en su rostro, asomando bajo su pronunciada y bonita nariz de reina. Él nunca había sido capaz de confiar plenamente en una mujer, pero ella era distinta a todas las demás: no sólo era hermosa, misteriosa y atractiva, si no que además era inteligente, directa y amable; y su sonrisa era capaz de alegrarle el día. Definitivamente ella era una mujer distinta a todas las demás, y la única capaz de comprender su genio criminal y de ver lo que se ocultaba bajo su aspecto intimidatorio. Ella veía lo que había dentro de las personas, y por ello él la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a conquistarla como fuese.

Sin darse cuenta había avanzado unos cuantos pasos hasta colocarse tras el sillón, sin que ella se hubiese percatado aún de su presencia. Le entró curiosidad por saber cuál era aquella lectura que la tenía tan distraída, y pensó que incluso también él podría aprender de las cosas que a ella le hacían feliz y podrían compartir esos momentos. Dio un paso más y asomó la cabeza por encima de sus hombros, pudiendo ver con total claridad las páginas de una revista llena de fotografías de musculosos hombres con poca o ninguna ropa. Aquello fue tan inesperado que le dejó completamente patidifuso, y le hizo comprender que lo que él creía de aquella mujer de cabello negro como el azabache no era tan cierto como pensaba; y que él jamás podría conquistarla. Se metió de nuevo en su habitación tan silenciosamente como había salido, y tuvo muy clara una cosa: algún día iba a matar a esa mujer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a él? Después de todo él era alguien famoso e importante; alguien "cool". Podía conquistar a cualquier mujer y dejarla en cuanto quisiera... sí, pero... ¿por qué no a ella?

Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic, con dos de mis personajes de One Piece preferidos (el malo maloso por excelencia y mi **Reina** Nico Robin). Es la primera vez que escribo en esta página y de hecho la primera vez que escribo un fic, así que espero que seáis buenos conmigo y dejéis algún comentario. Gracias por leerme (ante todo educación xD).


End file.
